The present invention relates to a mechanical spacer with built in, non-spring electrical contacts to be placed in a multiple printed circuit board (PCB) assembly to create an electrical connection between circuit paths of upper and lower circuit boards. Alternatively, one or both of the upper and lower circuit boards could be replaced with another circuit-based construction (e.g., LTCC, MID, etc.).
A conventional PCB includes a plurality of electronic components, and is generally formed with a plurality of circuit paths for establishing electrical connection among the electronic components. The maximum number of circuit paths is proportional to the overall surface area of the printed circuit board. Printed circuit boards are often designed in multi-layered forms, thereby increasing the total surface area for forming circuit paths and for assembling the electronic components thereon.
A plurality of spacer contact posts are conventionally sandwiched between the upper and lower circuit boards to create connection of the circuit paths of the circuit boards with each other and to facilitate heat-dissipation.